10 iTunes drabbles
by MBInc
Summary: 10 Sara/Catherine drabbles written in response to a LJ challenge. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Songs aren't mine either.

A/N: Response to LJ iTunes 'shuffle' challenge…10 drabbles, hope you like 'em.

**1. Come Back to Bed – John Mayer**

"Come back to bed, baby," Catherine said as she watched Sara pacing across their bedroom. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Sara was reluctant to join the strawberry blonde in bed again. Why couldn't she just say it? The fact that she couldn't say those three words made her angry at herself. And even more so, she was afraid Catherine would be angry at her because of that.

"Please, baby," Catherine tried again as she sat up, the cover falling down, revealing her naked body. She wasn't mad, she knew it was difficult for Sara to talk about feelings.

She hoped that one day Sara could tell her. But for now, she just wanted her back in bed, and hold her tall brunette as they slept.

**2. Thank You – Dido**

Catherine sat on the couch in her living room. She was trying to watch a movie on TV, but was distracted by what had happened at work. The case she'd been working on had hit too close to home.

But Sara had been there for her, taking over the case when she wasn't able to work on it anymore. Without any question, without any snide remarks, Sara had stepped in when she needed her.

Turning the TV's volume down, Catherine grabbed her cell and called Sara. "Hey Sara. I just wanted to thank you for last night..."

**3. Angel – Massive Attack**

Sara pulled Lindsey close as they stood next to the bed, silent tears falling from both their eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Sidle, Lindsey," the doctor said as she looked at the two women, then left the room and gave them some time alone.

Sara took Catherine's hand. It still felt warm, but different. The monitor that had been on for many weeks, was now switched off, no more heartbeat visible on the screen.

"We love you, Catherine," Sara whispered. "You'll always be with us," she added before leaning down and kissing Catherine's lips. "You're our angel."

They would remember this day forever. The day Catherine lost her battle with cancer.

**4. Powerless – Nelly Furtado**

"Life is too short," Sara said as she pinned Catherine against the strawberry blonde's front door and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. "I can't let this slip through my fingers. I know you feel the same way, Cath. I'm not blind."

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you," Catherine quipped as her hands settled on Sara's waist. "I only hoped you'd notice."

"Every time you'd look at me…That look in your eyes…You'd make me feel so powerless," Sara started as she caressed Catherine's body. "I knew I had to have you."

**5. Love Won't Hide – Ilse de Lange**

Sara took Catherine's hand. "I can't, I'm sorry." She wanted to run, run fast and far away. But she couldn't, not before telling Catherine.

"You can't hide what's in your heart, Sara," Catherine said quietly. "I know I can't."

Catherine let go of Sara's hand. "But if I misread you, I guess I don't have a chance but to let you go."

"Know that my love for you will never go away," the older woman said as she stood up, ready to walk away. "Goodbye, Sara Sidle." And with that said, Catherine turned and left.

**6. Happy Together – The Turtles**

Sara sat in her lab, not paying attention to the evidence that was lying in front of her, but staring through the window towards Catherine's office. The strawberry blonde had been often on her mind for the last couple of weeks.

They had gone for breakfast after practically every shift. They were getting closer every passing day.

_Very close even,_ Sara thought as she remembered the first kiss they'd shared three days ago. They were definitely happy together.

**7. Home – Foo Fighters**

Sara's car was parked in the driveway of her parents' former B&B. She still sat in her car, covered in darkness. She didn't want to be there.

She wanted to be at Catherine's. She wanted to be home. With her wife and daughter.

She looked out her widow, through the rain, towards the building. _That _had never been her home, even though she'd lived there for years.

And although she and Catherine had only recently bought their own house, it already was already so much more of a home to her.

**8. All This Time – Maria Mena**

"You know, I've been in the same situation," Sara said as she wrapped her arm around Lindsey's shoulder. As she looked out across their lawn, Sara remembered how she'd needed some pushing from her best friend before she and Catherine had been able to start anew, forgetting all that had passed between them in the past, and _really_ got to know one another.

"Why didn't he say something about it?" Lindsey asked, head in her hands.

"Do you love him?" Sara countered.

Lindsey looked up, meeting Sara's concerned eyes. "Of course."

"Then give him a call and apologize to him."

Lindsey sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Sara placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead then headed back inside, where Catherine was waiting for her.

**9. If Only She Knew – Michelle Branch**

Sara watched Catherine, who just walked out of the headquarters. The strawberry blonde had to wait only a few seconds before a convertible stopped right in front of her. The dark-haired driver smiled as she got in and kissed her quickly before they sped off into traffic.

Sara sighed deeply as she put on her helmet. If only Catherine knew how much she still loved her…

**10. La Valse D'Amélie – Yann Tiersen**

Sara had always wanted to visit France. She'd never thought she'd be visiting that country on her _honeymoon_, though. The sun was shining brightly as she walked over to where Catherine was seated on a bench near the shore of the lake.

"This place is beautiful," Catherine said as Sara sat down next to her.

Sara locked eyes with her wife. "Not as beautiful as you, though," she said with a big gap-toothed smile.

"Sweet talker," Catherine quipped before leaning in and kissing her softly.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
